We seek to renew our psychotherapy research center dedicated to the development, evaluation and community application of psychotherapies for drug abuse. The organizing theme is psychotherapy development and empirical testing based on the Stage Model (Rounsaville, Carroll, & Onken, 2001) of psychotherapy research. The Center's goal is to catalyze the development of innovative drug abuse treatments from the point where they are merely "good ideas" to one where they are capable of widespread use as empirically supported treatments (EST's). The process requires research as sequential, progressively demanding stages. Stage I consists of pilot testing, manual writing and training program development. Stage II consists of controlled efficacy trials. Stage III consists of studies to evaluate generalizability of efficacious treatments to general clinical practice. During the second 5 years of Center activities we have successfully conducted the 5 originally proposed component research projects, completed 11 pilot projects and guided 6 new Yale investigators to develop their first externally supported research projects on behavioral treatments. We have also served as a national resource for psychotherapy research by consulting on development of 35 funded projects outside Yale, overseeing manual guided training for 13 multi-site behavioral and / or pharmacotherapy efficacy trials, developing training packages to foster more widespread use of efficacious substance abuse treatments and providing consultation on issues related to behavioral therapies research to national organizations. During the renewal period, research will continue to be organized around the Stage Model with a CORE facility and 4 component projects. Core staff will provide scientific oversight, administration and technical assistance to center projects and also provide consultation and technology transfer services to investigators and clinicians at other sites. Two Stage I projects will develop new approaches: Contingency Management for Adolescent Smokers and Brief Drop-out Re-engagement Strategies. Two Stage II projects will evaluate efficacy of the following: Enhanced and attendance-based prize CM in community settings and Maximizing the Efficacy of CBT and Contingency Management.